Kenshin meets Inu and Gravi
by frecklesakakenshin
Summary: In this Kenshin leaves the dojo and goes on a journey. He makes a few friends along the way. P.S. this is my first fanfiction so please help me improve. thanks!
1. A Sad Goodbye And A New Begining

**disclaimer:i do not own inu yasha , rurouni kenshin ,or gravitation **

**Chapter One - A Sad Goodbye And A New Beginning**

One night under the light of the full moon, there stood a samurai with flaming red hair and a cross shaped

scar on his left cheek. behind him trailed a girl gasping for air. "Wait! Please! Don't go! Kenshin!... please.."

The samurai looked at her with caring and compassionate eyes, that now seemed to fill with sorrow. "I am

sorry Miss Kaoru, but it is for the best." Is all he said before he turned around and walked away.

Many days later the samurai came to a village. In this village he met an elderly priestess. "Excuse me, but

might you point me in the direction of the nearest inn?" "Nay child, there are no inns in our village, but you

may stay with me for the night." replied the priestess. "Thank you. You are very kind." "Nay child it was

nothing. My name is Kaede, might I ask who you are young samurai?" "My name is Kenshin Himura."

"Well it's an honor to meet you, Himura-san." "Same goes for me, Lady Kaede." "Himura-san?" "Oro?"

"Might I also ask what has brought you to our village?" "Oh, well I was just passing through. You see, I'm

but a rurouni; a wandering samurai that I am." Their conversation carried on until they had reached the hut in

which they would stay.

"Himura-san, would you mind running down to the market place and picking up some miso for tonight's

supper ?" He smiled his sweet smile and replied "not at all, in fact I'd be honored."


	2. The Strange Couple

**Chapter Two - The Strange Couple**

Down in the market place he met a girl in strange cloths. He thought to himself , "What a

short kimono. Isn't she a little young to be showing so much thigh?"

From behind him shot something bright red. When he finally caught glimpse of it, he saw it was a boy with long, silver hair. As he examined

him closer he saw two doggy ears, claws, and fangs. The kimono he wore was a red brighter than the samurai's hair.

"Come on Kagome!" nagged the boy, "Let's go see Kaede! I heard she's making miso soup tonight ! I don't want to miss out!"

"Alright ,alright already. Would you get some patience Inuyasha? Please!"

"Excuse me, but …might you know lady Kaede?" asked Kenshin quiteshyly."Huh?"

"Oh! Why, how rude of me, my name is Kenshin Himura and I shall be staying with Lady Kaede for the night, that I shall.

Are you friends of hers?" "Why, yes, we are." answered Kagome. "What did you say your name was?"

"Kenshin! Kenshin Himura!" "Well, it's an honor to meet you Himura-san."

"And it's an honor to meet you umm…" "Oh! My name is Kagome Higorashi and this is my friend Inuyasha."

"Well then, it's an honor to meet you Miss Higorashi and you too Inuyasha."

He gave them the usual sweet smile and turned around to buy the miso as he originally planed.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha asked neglectantly."Oh, why thank you for asking, but I'm fine."

Kagome was puzzled at the fact that he turned down help."Isn't that heavy, Himura-san?" Kagome asked nevously.

"Well, yes, a little bit." "Give that to me" harped Inuyasha, and the next thing the samurai knew, his shoulder was as light as a feather.

"Oro!"Kenshin turned around to see the boy holding the boy holding the miso high over his head with only one hand!

"Inuyasha! Are you actually trying to help?"excliamed Kagome.kenshin looked up at him still puzzledat his strength.

"Um...This one said he could carry it. Are you sure you want to help?" "Shut up, before I change my mind."

Kagome looked at him and smirked,"Good boy, Inuyasha."She knew he was trying to be nice, which was reliventally hard for him.

"Don't give me that! I'm not some house pet for you to train.""Um..." Kenshin started, "Aren't we going the wrong way?" They all paused.

"I knew that." bragged Inuyasha, "I was going to see how long it took you guysto notice."

Kagome looked at him in anoyance, "Inuyasha, would you shut up?" "What'd you say? I dare you to say it again."

"SHUT UP!" "Why I odda!" "SIT BOY!"Inuyasha fell face first to the grownd. "Um...what happend to him? Is he okay?"asked Kenshin.

"He's fine."snapped Kagome."Fine my ass!"Inuyasha got up and brush himself off."Please stop fighting." Kenshin requested.

"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU !"they exclaimed."Never mind" Kenshin slunked away and hid behined a nearby tree.

"Would ye quit your squabbling. You sound like little children." sounded a voice in the distence.

As the personcame into sight, they saw it was Kaede. She had grown tired of waiting and had come to get the miso herself.

"Lady Kaede, it's nice to see you again!" exclaimed Kagome. Inuyasha, though, was not all as excited.

He stood there with an anoyed look on his face.When Kenshin saw Kaede, he quickly came out of hiding.

"My apologies, Lady Kaede. I am sorry I took too long to bring the miso."

"It is alright ,Himura-san. If you ran into these two, I can uderstand." "He what's that supose to meen, old hag!"halared Inuyasha.

"...Shall we go? I'd like to get dinner started."said Kaede. "Might I be of assistance?" "Aye, you may; infact, I would appreciate it."


End file.
